A Woman, A Wizard and a Rose
by Samantha1105
Summary: Rima's not a kid anymore, even though the life she lives seems childish still. Nothing's changed. Same friends, same town. Different? Her mother can't get over the fact that she's moved out and Rima's daughter, Rosaline, has grown with her father's temper
1. Chapter 1 Family Matters

_**Dear Reader, this is the continuation to my other story **A Girl, A Wizard and A Drink**. If you haven't read that, please do before reading this one. Thanks soo much. Please Enjoy. -Samantha1105 (BTW, I own none of the characters or themes in this story for whatever I may write in the future, just a supporting fan! ^_^)**_

-Chapter 1, Family Matters-

"I'm on my way home now. Please, just put the chicken in the oven to start cooking. NO MAGIC! I can tell when you use it cuz the food tastes weird when you do!" I was driving home from work at a fast speed. I knew if I didn't get home soon, dinner would be on the table in a snap, literally. Kyle was too lazy to cook, so he would just conjur up a meal that after eating, would make me sick. I pulled into the driveway and ran up the steps to the front door of our house. Once the door was opened, I sprinted to the kitchen to check the oven.

"KYLE! COME DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!" The ckicken wasn't there. Slowly, Kyle made his way into the kitchen.

"Hello, love."

"Don't _hello love_ me! Where's the chicken?" He played with his fingers. _Typical Kyle._ I sighed. "You know Rosaline shouldn't be eating so much magic food Kyle."

"Yes, yes! I know. Am I not her parent as well?"

"You know what can happen then! We don't want her to have any-"

"Magic, I know. We want her to be a normal child. I know."

"Then put the chicken in the oven!"

My pride and joy, Rosaline, was born normal. When she was an infant, she was taken to a magic hosptial to be checked for any trace of magic. She had none which was exactly what we wanted. Rosaline is three years old now. Her hair is red like her father's own. Her eyes are green and slightly slanted like mine and her skin is freckled. To me, she got the best of us both. Although I think she may need braces in the future since her teeth have been growing in rather crooked.

"MUM!,"she called for me. She skipped into the kitchen and hugged my waist. "Mum, your home! Hi mum!"

"Hello Rose,"I smiled. I picked her up and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mum, look what I drew!,"she said. She held up a piece of baby blue construction paper. On it was a picture of three stick figures and under each was a name, Mom, Dad, and Rosie. I kissed her pink cheek.

"I love it Rosie!,"I smiled. She giggled.

"Yay!,"she laughed. I set her down.

"Why don't you and daddy put that piece of art on the fridge,"I suggested. Rosaline ran to Kyle, who welcomed her with opened arms.

"Help me daddy! Help me please."

"Of course love,"he replied leading her to the fridge. He helped her pick out a magnet and together, they set it on the fridge. Rosaline clapped her little hands.

"Pretty!,"she giggled. Kyle nodded. Life in our house was smooth and easy. Since Rosaline was our only child, she got our attention whenever she pleased. Kyle wanted her to be a child of many talents, so we started teaching her piano early and introduced her to literature and science. I work at the local medical center in the baby nursery where I tend to newborn babies. Kyle stays at home and works on his studies since he's still in school for magic. About five years ago, when I was nineteen, I moved in with Kyle at his house. Since then, I changed most of how it looks. The only dark room in the house is the study and the brightest is Rosie's of course. Every once in a while, my parents stop by to watch her, which she loves. But she loves it the most when her two uncles come over for dinner.

"Mum, when will they coming?" I giggled.

"Soon love."

"Soon, now?"

"No honey, soon later." Rosaline stomped her feet on the floor.

"Tell them to HURRY UP!,"she screamed. _Her father's short temper._ I crossed my arms.

"Enough of that!,"I shouted,"Someone needs a time-out! While I set Rosie in her high chair, Kyle burned his hand when he touched the hot metal tray the chicken sat on.

"SHEEP SHANK!,"he yelled. I slapped his arm.

"Whatch your mouth!,"I yelled back,"You should have used an oven-mitt!"

"I should have used **MAGIC**!" I gasped. That word wasn't used in this house. It was also NEVER used around Rosaline, and it didn't exist to her. Rosaline looked up at the yelling. I covered Kyle's mouth.

"_How dare you say that word_,"I whispered. His eyes grew and he moved my hand away from his mouth.

"My goodness, I hadn't realized." I grabbed an oven-mitt and pulled the tray out of the oven. I glanced at Kyle.

"We _will_ talk about this later,"I added. He said nothing and turned to his daughter.

"Come hither Rosaline, let's get you washed up."

"Can I wear my sailor dress daddy?"

"No Rosie, the gold one tonight." As he carried her down the hallway, Rosaline screamed. She was very close to Kyle. So close, she had taken on to his accent. Don't get me wrong though, she was close to the both of us, it's just a case of "daddy's little girl". I sipped tea to drown out the pain of my headache that was forming. After a few minutes of crying, Rosaline was back with her little gold dress and two long and curly red ponytails. She was wearing her favorite gold "princess" socks and gold shoes. I placed her in her high chair.

"I look like a princess,"she said to me. I nodded.

"Because you are! Your princess Rosie!,"I cheered. She clapped her hands.

"Pretty,"she added. Kyle joined us in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"And you said I don't know how to dress her,"he laughed,"Well look,_ she's_ all matching and _your_ covered in chicken grease. ZING!" I chased him around the kitchen counter. We laughed and Rosaline clapped and screamed. The doorbell interrupted all the madness. I gasped.

"Get the door Kyle. I have to get changed!" I ran upstairs. Kyle groaned. I knew he didn't want Rosaline's uncles over, but she loved them and so did I. Even at twenty-three years old, they still managed to stay the same. When Fanboy and Chum Chum came over, they would bring Rosaline comic books, toys and candy. On weekends, they would take her to the Frosty Mart for Freezy Freezes. Once I got changed, I headed downstairs.

"RIMA!,"Fanboy greeted. He was already carrying Rosaline, who held onto him tightly. Chum Chum hugged me.

"Hey guys!,"I smiled,"Come help me set the table." We headed to the dining room. Kyle dragged behind us.

"Please set my daughter down,"he said to Fanboy. I turned towards them.

"No!,"I shouted,"I allowed him to."

"But Rima, she's my daughter too!"

"WHO BIRTHED HER?" Silence. "OKAY THEN! Let him hold her!" We set the table and brought out the food. Finally, we all sat down.

"Rosie, say grace love,"Kyle said. Rosaline clapped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut.

"GRACE!,"she screamed as loud as she could.

"Amen,"we all replied. Then the food was passed around.

"Can you believe Rima didn't let me use M-A-G-I-C?,"Kyle complained. Fanboy raised an eyebrow.

"What does that spell?,"he asked. Kyle frowned.

"_Magic_,"I whispered to Fanboy. He smiled.

"Ooooh! The "M" word!,"he laughed.

"Yes you fool! That! She made me cook!,"Kyle said. Chum Chum laughed.

"No wonder the food tastes funny, Kyle cooked it,"he joked. We all held in laughs except for Kyle. I patted him on the shoulder.

"You know we all love you,"I said to him. I kissed his cheek and turned back to the conversation.

"Do you guys think I should change my name to FanMAN now?"

"Ew, no!,"I giggled,"Gross!"

"Gross!,"Rosaline repeated. Everyone laughed.

"That's right honey,"I said to Rose. She smiled an accomplished six-toothed smile and clapped her hands. Chum Chum tickled her, which made her laugh the cutest, squeaky laugh I have ever heard. It made us all smile.

"Man, Rosie's the BEST!,"Fanboy giggled,"How'd you get her anyways? When did the stork come to Galaxy Hills?" Kyle and I stared at each other and slowly went for our cups.

"Well, she's the best to me too,"Chum Chum agreed. Kyle smiled at them both.

"That's because she gets her _persona_ from me,"he commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, including the horrid temper problem,"I added. The costumed boys held in laughs.

"NOW YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T TRUE!,"he yelled. I smirked.

"I know,"I replied,"Because it's a known FACT!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!" Rosaline clapped her hands. Fanboy and Chum Chum hollared. Again, the doorbell stopped everything.

"I'll get it!,"I announced. I grabbed Rosaline and carried her to the door. My parents stood at the door with huge smiles.

"Hi honey,"my mother greeted.

"GRAND!,"Rosaline yelled. She held her arms out and my mother held her. I folded my arms.

"Why didn't you call before you came mother?,"I asked. They let themselves in.

"I wanted to talk with you and Kyle,"she replied,"Are you two busy?"

"Actually, yes. Rosaline is having dinner with her uncles." I took Rose back.

"But honey, we need to talk about the wedding,"my father added. I sighed.

"Now?"

"Yes now,"my mother interrupted. I looked at the ring on my finger.

"Fine,"I mumbled. I set Rose down. "Go get daddy,"I told her. She skipped off into the dining room. I headed to the kitchen to pour more tea for my parents. Kyle smiled a cheesy smile when he saw my parents in the living room. I held in a laugh as we all sat down. Fanboy and Chum Chum played with Rose as we all talked.

"Wedding talk?,"Kyle asked. My parents nodded

"You two are twenty-three years old now. A Rosaline is old enough to be a flower girl. We need to plan this wedding,"my mother complained. I rolled my eyes. I hated how she always took control of the situation. When I was sixteen, Kyle asked me to marry him. Crazy enough, my mother cried her eyes out for being soo happy. When I was twenty, Kyle gave me a ring. Once the ring was on my finger, wedding was the only thing on my mother's mind. It's annoying. Same with Rosaline. When my mother found out I was going to have a baby, she took things into her own hands. She even wanted me to name her MARGE! And the hospital was a total MESS! She kept bugging out and saying stuff like,"Breathe honey! Just breathe! Don't forget to breathe! Breathing is good! Almost there, just keep breathing!" I wanted to kill her at that moment. And now, my wedding.

"I was thinking, GREEN!,"she smiled. Kyle stuck his tounge out.

"Green?,"he choked. I shook my head.

"No mom. We're doing red and gold for the wedding,"I replied. My mother crossed her arms.

"But a traditional Japanese wedding calls for nature's colors,"she argued.

"We aren't having a traditional Japanese wedding!"

"WHAT? Rima, your family history has always had a traditional wedding. It's...it's TRADITION!"

"Mom, this is GALAXY HILLS! Not JAPAN! This is also _my _wedding not my family's. Stop telling us what to do!" My father and Kyle both sipped their tea in silence. My mother glared at me.

"Rima Mayabi Valentine,"she mumbled,"You WILL have a traditional wedding!" I set my tea down and stood up.

"You know what, it's almost Rosaline's bedtime. So I think it's time for you both to leave,"I growled, walking to the door. My parents followed me. My mother turned to me before heading out.

"We _will_ talk again soon,"she said to me.

"Yeah, maybe,"I mumbled. I closed the door and locked it. Kyle hugged me.

"Hey, don't be upset,"he told me. I hugged him back. He giggled. "Now _this _is the Rima I know." I sighed. This was only the begining between me and my mother.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flying Baby

-Chapter 2, The Flying Baby-

Early Saturday morning, I was awake dressing Roasline. Her uncles were coming over to take her to the Frosty Mart.

"Sailor dress?,"she asked, I nodded.

"Yup, sailor dress!" She clapped her hands.

"Pretty!,"she cheered. I put on her dress and buckled her Mary Janes. Then I set her down on the floor.

"Play with your toys. Mommy needs to make a phone call, okay?"

"Okay mummy!" I headed to the living room to call my mother. Today while Rosie was at the Fanlair, Kyle and I would be at the bakery tasting cakes with my mother for our wedding cake. My father decided it would be best for him to take a work day then to get in between an argument with me and my mother. Kyle tried to take a study day too. We agreed that if my mother acted out of line again, a little magic wouldn't hurt.

"Okay mom, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes. Bye." Kyle walked into the living room with Rosaline's diaper bag and her trailing behind him.

"She's ready to go!,"he smiled,"But as always, those fools are tardy."

"They live five blocks away Kyle, give them time." He rolled his eyes and fixed Rosaline's hair ribbon. I walked to the front door with Kyle when the doorbell rang and answered it.

"HEY RIMA! HEY KYLE! AND HELLOOOO ROSIE!,"Fanboy greeted. Rosaline nearly leaped out of Kyle's arms at the sight of her uncles. Luckily, Chum Chum caught her before she fell.

"Frosty! Frosty! Frosty!,"she cheered. Kyle handed them her bag.

"Do NOT feed her flan, chocolate, peanuts, beef jerky, apple sauce, corn muffins, creamed peas or ANYTHING with coconut!,"Kyle shouted at them. Fanboy laughed.

"We know, we know. You say it every weekend,"he replied. With that, they headed out and we walked out behind them. Kyle unlocked our silver car and slumped in the driver's seat.

"Must we go?,"he whined,"Your mother is quite obnoxious." I sighed.

"I know,"I mumbled. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. The ride to the bakery was silent. We were both probably thinking the same thing, about how my mother would ruin _this_ for us too. Once we were in the parking lot, we headed over to the front door. Kyle held it open for me, which wasn't polite knowing my mother was on the other side.

"Oh, you made it!,"my mother smiled. Kyle and I plastered fake smiles on our faces. My mother lead us to a table that was made up nicely for the customers to eat at. She signaled us to sit with her as a baker placed down our first sample of cake. It was chocolate. Kyle hates chocolate cake. I turned to the baker and shook my head.

"Um, excuse me,"I started,"My fiance doesn't eat chocolate cake." The baker smiled at me.

"That's okay, we have many other flavors to choose from,"he replied taking the cakes back. My mother stood up quickly.

"WAIT!,"she yelled,"That won't be needed. We like chocolate cake." Kyle scrunched his nose.

"I _despise _chocolate Mrs. Valentine,"he mumbled. I crossed my arms.

"And what do you mean _we _like chocolate?,"I added.

"You know, all of us,"my mother replied,"Aren't we all choosing a flavor?" I clenched my fists.

"NO! ONLY KYLE AND I ARE! I _KNEW_ YOU WERE GONNA DO THIS!," I shouted. The baker looked shocked. Kyle held my hand under the table to calm me down. My mother gave me an angry look.

"Rima, I'm just trying to help,"she said. I shook my head.

"Your not mom. Your making things more stressful for me. Your not helping." She took a spoonful of cake and pushed it towards Kyle's mouth.

"TRY IT!,"she shouted. Kyle quickly slapped it away. The spoon hit the ground with a loud clank.

"HEAVENS NO!,"he screamed. I covered my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to the argument forming between Kyle and my mother. I was embarrassed, upset and disappointed.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!,"I yelled. I grabbed my purse and stood up. "Kyle and I will do this another time! Forget this nonsence."

"But, _magic_,"Kyle whispered to me. I shook my head.

"FORGET THIS!,"I repeated,"Even _THAT_ couldn't help my mother!" I tipped the baker a few dollars and walked out to the car. Kyle chased after me.

"Rima! You can't just leave your mum in there!,"he said. I opened the door and started the car.

"Watch me,"I mumbled. Kyle quickly ran to my side of the car. He was too slow though, I had already closed and locked the door. I pulled out of my parking space and began to drive away. I watched his disappear in my rear view. When I came to a stop at a red light, a few tears fell out of my eyes from the stress my mother had caused. I covered my eyes and quickly wiped away the tears. I heard a weird noise on the roof of the car and then a knock on the passenger side window. I looked over at it. Kyle stood in the middle of the street with his arms crossed. When the light turned green, cars honked at him to move. I unlocked the door for him.

"Rima."

"Kyle."

"Why did you leave me there?"

"I was upset. I'm sorry." I giggled slightly. "I knew I heard you on the roof of the car,"I laughed. He smiled.

"You know me too well love. Thank goodness for magic."

* * *

><p>When we got home, I headed to the study to take a nap. I was in a dark mood so I sat in the darkest room in the house. Kyle followed me with a smile on his face.<p>

"I guess I get my study day after all!,"he said. He sat down and a book floated over to him, landing on his lap. He sighed happily and read quietly. I groaned on the couch accross from him.

"How could you be soo happy?,"I asked. He looked up from his book.

"Because I don't dwell on past actions,"he replied,"You do."

"I do NOT,"I mumbled,"I just can't believe the way she embarrassed us!" He shrugged.

"It's your mother, go figure,"he giggled,"I'm glad my father listens to my requests and stays out of my life." I sat up.

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father."

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents? I've never even met them."

"And you never will. End of conversation." I stood up and walked over to Kyle. I pushed the book away from his face.

"Will they be at the wedding rehearsals?,"I asked. He shook his head.

"Never!,"he groaned,"You will never meet them and it's best if you don't.''

"But Kyle, I-"

"You will NEVER meet them! EVER!" I pinched his arm for yelling at me. "OUCH! RIMA, you know I bruise..."

"Why can't I meet them? This makes no sence." He sighed.

"They'll force magic upon our dear, Rosaline,"he told me. My eyes drooped. Magic was the biggest secret in our family. Having Kyle's side of the family at the wedding would be a nightmare.

"Oh,"I muttered,"But she has no magic. You told me you read her papers from the Milkweed Magic Center. She has none." Kyle played with his fingers.

"Uh..."

"KYLE? She has none, RIGHT?"

"Well...actually, just a smidge."

"WHAT?,"I shouted. I got really dizzy and my vision began to blurr. The last thing I saw was Kyle stand up quickly to catch me as I fell back. When I woke up, I was lying in my bed with a wet cloth over my forehead.

"Huh?,"I moaned. I had a _killer_ headache. Kyle entered the room with a tray holding a tea pot and two cups.

"You're awake!,"he smiled. I frowned at him, knowing what had happened.

"You lied to me conjurer!,"I yelled crossing my arms. He looked down at his tray.

"I know. My apologies. I didn't want you to worry." He sat next to me. "It was foolish of me to keep it to myself though. I mean, sooner or later you'd find out. I'm sorry, really."

"Kyle, I need to know these things. I'm her mother." He didn't answer. I kissed him softly. "It's okay now I guess. At least I know." He kissed me back and handed me a cup of tea.

"Drink it, your cold." I did what he told me and handed him the cup when I was finished. "Very good,"he smiled. He set the tray down on the floor and lied down next to me on the bed. We stared at the ceiling, breathing quietly. I turned on my side to face Kyle. He did the same.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me,"I said. Kyle sighed.

"I know, but she hasn't even been showing much. Only _once_ when I caught one of her toys floating in mid air. But she wasn't aware of it,"he replied,"She is untrained and will stay that way. She doesn't need to know Rima and neither does anyone else." I buried my face in his chest, pulling his cloak closer to me.

"I hope she doesn't figure it out later. She's a smart little toddler already,"I sighed. Kyle pulled me closer to his glowing face.

"_You worry too much_,"he whispered. Our eyes locked instantly. I blushed.

"I-I know I do,"I stuttered. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"_Don't_,"he spoke. A smile spread across his face and warmed my heart. I don't know how he manages to do it, but he always finds a way to calm me. _Why can't he do that for himself?_

"I-I won't." Just as we were about to kiss, the doorbell rang. Kyle groaned.

"Curses!,"he mumbled. He hopped off the bed and ran to the door. Then I heard a bunch of screaming and Kyle shout out,"YOU BLOODY FOOLS!" I headed straight to the door to slap him. Fanboy and Chum Chum were having a good laugh when I got there, and hitting Kyle added to the laughter. Rosaline laughed too. I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for watching her today guys,"I said to the costumed young men. They smiled.

"No problem!,"Fanboy replied.

"Yeah, we love Rosie,"Chum Chum added. I kissed them both and picked up my daughter. She hung onto me lazily. I handed her to Kyle. He smiled at her.

"Off to bed now little one!,"he said to her. She cried as he walked her away. Fanboy tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"What's up Fan?"

"Guess what Chum Chum and I saw today?"

"What?,"I smiled.

"A FLYING BABY!,"they both laughed. My smile dropped.

"Huh? W-what baby?" They laughed again.

"As if you don't know,"Chum Chum giggled,"Rosaline was flying today!"

"Yeah, she was really fast and good at it too!,"Fanboy added. I gasped.

"WHAT! WHEN? WHERE?"

"Yeah. Today at the playground. She flew off the swings while Chum Chum and I were pushing her." My stomach dropped. I ran to Rosaline's room and swung the door open. Kyle was sitting in a rocking chair with Rosaline sleeping across his lap.

"KY-"

"_Shhh_!,"he pointed down at Rosie. I covered my mouth.

"_Kyle_,"I whispered,"_I need to tell you something important!_" He nodded and placed her down in her crib. Then slowly walked out of the room with me.

"What is it?"

"Well, Fanboy told me something about our daughter that I thought you should know." Kyle gritted his teeth.

"Did that idiot feed her raspberry flan?,"he asked. I shook my head.

"No Kyle. She kinda, sorta..._flew_ today."

"Huh?"

"She was flying today Kyle! And really well and fast too!"

"Are you serious?"

"That's what Fanboy told me." He walked out to the living room. I followed behind him. The boys were chasing each other around the couch when Kyle jumped infront of them.

"STOP!,"he shouted. They rammed into him and landed on the floor. Kyle squealed with the weight of both boys on his fragile body. "GET OFF YOU SCRAGS!" They quickly pulled him off the floor and dusted his clothes off. Kyle harshly pushed them away.

"Please, tell him what you told me,"I said to them. Fanboy laughed.

"Oh right, flying baby,"he giggled,"Rosie flew off the swing set today."

"She was all _WHOOSH _and _SWOOSH_ and stuff!,"Chum Chum added again,"It was soo cute!"

"She looked like she was having a good time!,"Fanboy smiled,"You should have seen her go!" Kyle held his chest.

"_Gosh no..._,"he mumbled. He looked at me. "Rima, I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I Kyle."


End file.
